Foreseen
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: A girl is watched by powers beyond her, her dreams are warning her of events yet to come. Will she be able to complete the riddle of her dreams before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

First Danny Phantom Fanfiction and I'm not even sure what it's supposed to be about! Wish me luck. I own nothing…duh! Read and Review.

Foreseen

Chapter 1

I had been running a long time. I was sure I'd find a sanctuary by now, and yet I'm still running. I've stopped at a new town. Amity Park. It felt familiar. I was near the edge of town. I trudged closer into town. It was night. There were very few walking around so I felt out of placed which was my usual. I passed a large house. Fenton Works was written down the side of it.

My mind was pulling me away as it often did. That's why I keep running, to distract myself. I started walking again but crashed into someone. We both fell back. I groaned, looking up. He had black hair, lying over his forehead and pale glowing blue eyes. His white shirt, with hints of red, was dirty. His blue jeans sagged down.

"I'm terribly sorry," I whispered, "I wasn't looking."

"It's not all your fault. I wasn't looking much either," he chuckled.

I slowly stumbled onto my feet. He got up also. I tried to keep going but we kept cutting each other off by accident. I giggled, moving against the building wall. He chuckled also, stepping past me. He didn't keep moving though, he stopped to look at me.

"Um…What's your name?" he mumbled.

"Maayan," I whispered. "Maayan Dreamlight."

"Danny," he replied. "Danny Fenton."

I paused. That name…was familiar. Danny smirked, continuing his walk. He walked into the building marked Fenton Works. I remembered the name Danny and Fenton for a reason. I shook my head hoping he wasn't who I thought he was. I kept walking but I continued to look back at the building. I hope he wasn't. He was nice I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Foreseen

Chapter 2

I started school. Jasper high school. It was supposed to be a good place for an education. Seeing it as one of the only high schools in the entire tri-state area, it better be good. I'm staying the area for a reason. I was spying. I hated being sneaky. It made me feel like a traitor, a villain.

I'd suffered through my first two periods. Third period was one I needed to pay attention. He was in my class. Danny…he sat in the third row from the back farthest from the window. I was in the very front, closest to the window. I couldn't look back, the teacher was a strict one even to new students.

I looked back at Danny quickly. He looked bored out of his skull. His black hair sagged over his eyes. I assumed he wanted to sleep. I looked a head. The teacher gave me a silent but deadly glare and turned back to teaching. I sighed, the bell ringing suddenly. I, like the rest of the class, got up and gather my books. Someone nudged me accidently. My books fell, dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm totally sorry!" the boy gaped.

The boy wore a deep yellow long sleeved shirt, long green pants, glasses and a red hat type thing-I couldn't put a name to it-on his head. A backpack was swung over his shoulder. He knelt down, lifting my English book. I blushed as he lifted the other books and handed them to me.

"No it was my bad. I was out in the path and junk," I chuckled.

"Well, you new?" he questioned.

"Kinda," I giggled. "Names Maayan."

"Didn't I meet you last night?"

We both turned around. It was him. Danny stood behind the other boy with a smile. I couldn't tell if who he was pleased to see. I picked up my books from the boy's hand. The boy looked startled to have the heavy objects quickly ripped from his hands. Danny chuckled, grabbing the boy by the backpack strap.

"Come on Tucker, we got lunch," Danny mumbled, pulling the boy along with him.

"Well," Tucker blushed, "see ya later right?"

"Sure," I nodded, completely unsure if I'd even stay the rest of the day.

I watched them march away, eventually joining a dark looking girl. The group was all familiar and yet I knew nothing about them. I went to my locker after exiting the classroom. It was lunch. I had nothing to eat. I usually didn't eat so it wasn't a problem. I went outside where all the others in my grade were. I saw Danny, Tucker, and the girl at a table to their selves. I sat in the grass. I was reading a book or rather my notes from previous experiences.

The fall breeze brushed through my hair. My notes were of the dreams I've had. They…were special. I saw shoes stand before me. I looked up. It was Danny. He was smiling. I closed the book after finding what I really needed, the dream that explained why these names and people were familiar.

"Can I help you?" I smiled, looking up.

"You wanna sit with us?" he offered.

"Sure," I agreed, standing up.

I followed him to the table. I sat next to Tucker while Danny sat beside the girl. I watched the three eat. Danny ate a peanut butter sandwich. Tucker ate a turkey, ham and mustard. The girl ate a salad. I sighed, reopening my book. Suddenly something was pushed close to me. It was a bag of carrots. I looked up to see who pushed it.

The girl. She had dark black hair. She wore a black shirt with purple in the center. I didn't want to see the rest of her outfit, looking under the table. That would be rude. I smiled, looking back at the carrots.

"Name's Sam," she smiled, "Got no lunch?"

"Nope," I stated sadly.

I opened the bag and nibbled on the carrots. I closed my book but, after hesitation, reopened the book. I flipped back to the tenth page. It started with the dream being dark. A dark, rainy night. A boy was walking alone. White hair. Black suit with white around the hands, waist, collar, and feet. He looked back, motioning to others. Two came from behind. One was described to look like Tucker. The other described to look like Sam. They marched further into the darkness.

Voices called for the first boy. _Danny!_ The name Danny was called countless times. But instead of Fenton it was Phantom. He looked back only once. He kept walking, the voices continuing to call him back. He didn't respond. He pulled Tucker and Sam in. They were in a huddle for a moment. Then Danny Phantom left, leaving Sam and Tucker.

Suddenly a hand landed on the book, pulling it away. I, out of instinct, ripped it out of Danny's hand. He jumped as I pulled the book in close. He frowned, giving a confused look. The others copied the look.

"Sorry, it's…an important book," I whispered.

"Apparently," Danny stuttered.

"What's the book about anyway?" Tucker asked.

"It's a dream journal. Some of my dreams are just cool," I choked on the giggle.

"What do you dream about?" Tucker hummed.

"You've reached a personal matter, answer isn't available," I hummed.

"Nice answer," chuckled Sam.

They were nice but something told me it wouldn't last. The dream ended very unhappy, I remembered that much. One thing was that I knew Danny's secret and what was I supposed to do? And how could I tell him that…I was just like him?


	3. Chapter 3

Foreseen

Chapter 3

I slept in the park. I had nowhere else to go. I sat on one of the park benches, reviewing the rest of the journal entrée involving Danny, Tucker and Sam. I soon realized that, after my accident, most of them were about them. All were mostly the same thing. That dark and rainy night. I looked to the stars. This night was beautiful. I looked back at my hands. They were cold.

"Ghost!"

I perked, hearing the shouts of nearby people. I got up and ran. I perked around a tree. I saw Danny Phantom. He looked like he could handle whatever was coming. I gasped, seeing the ghost slipping out from the building. The deep red eyes and the floppy white hair draping over his face.

"It's him!" I gasped.

I was panicky. I did what I did out of fear. I hadn't been able to control my powers just yet but I managed to change. I flew toward them. The red eyed freak lifted his hand. As he threw down a green blast, I had Danny. I pulled him away, disappearing into a building. I collapsed onto the floor. Danny hit the wall.

"What was that about!" he hissed, looking back but gasped.

I looked at myself. I was still in my ghost form but I guess the new face was unusual. My hair was long and white with a strand of green in front of my green eyes. My suit was similar to Danny's if not the complete opposite. Mine was white with black as gloves and boots, around the waist and collar. A small green heart pin rested on my right shoulder.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"I saved you didn't I?" I hissed.

"Answer the question!" ordered Danny.

"Danny, calm down. We don't want him hearing us," I whimpered.

"How'd you know my name?" Danny looked majorly scared now.

"I'm like you, Danny…half and half," I whispered, looking away.

I couldn't help but allow my powers to switch off then. My form faded back to my torn blue jeans and short sleeved purple shirt. My black hair folded over my faded green eyes. I tucked my hair behind my ear. Danny sat with his mouth open. There was a crash. He was coming.

"Danny, he can't find our human forms! Turn back!" I ordered, pulling him closer.

"But," he groaned.

"Do it! Trust me!" I pleaded.

There was a flash as a circle of light went around his waist and separated to go up then down. Danny Fenton gave a mild glare to me. I pulled him to the floor. A light fanned into the room through the window. I looked up. The light faded with a snickering laugh. I sighed. Danny pulled up, pushing me aside.

"Maayan?" he gasped, looking me over again.

"I just…" I whispered.

"How'd you get ghost power?" he questioned.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"I've got all night," Danny smiled.

"My uncle. He was trying to build a ghost portal. Wanted me to test it. My brother thought it was dangerous so my uncle pushed us both in. that guy who tried to get you," I started but stopped.

"That was…your brother?" gasped Danny.

"Keep quiet about that," I sighed. "I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"I can't imagine why?" hummed Danny, standing up.

"My uncle wants me. My brother wants to be the only half ghost there is, hence him after you _and_ me. I'm poor, got no more money. My life stinks!" I couldn't help but shout.

"I could help?" Danny offered.

He talked with me a moment, over everything. He had to pull me the entire way. I was dazed. He was going to offer to his parents about me staying. I was afraid. He'd talked about his parents. They were…special. We reached Fenton Works. He pulled me inside, where his parents were waiting.

"Danny, where have you been?" his father screamed.

"And who is this?" his mother softly whispered.

"This is Maayan. She's got nowhere to stay so I thought…" Danny explained.

"Oh! A guest!" cheered his mother.

She took me by the hand and pulled me upstairs. Danny was called to her, begging her to come back. She took me into a room. Bright blue painted walls, a small bed in the corner beside the window. Otherwise the room was bare. His mother seemed so happy to have a guest. Or maybe a girl guest.

"Tell me if you need anything," she hummed, closing the door after she left.

I sat on the bed, opening my journal again. I flipped, trying to find anything after the accident that didn't involve Danny or the others. I found one. It was day 3 and 25 after the accident. It involved a new ghost like person. Black hair, red eyes, white cape with red collar, black gloves and boots. His blue skin was different from other ghosts. He was talking to someone but it was unstated who he was talking to.

"Need anything?"

I looked up to see Danny. He closed the door behind him. I thought of something. If Danny is mentioned in my dreams maybe he'd know this other ghost. I held up my journal, pointing to the ling describing this new ghost.

"Do you know anyone that looks like this?" I asked, tapping the page.

Danny stepped over, giving a confused by compassionate look. Compassion was something I wasn't very used to. Before he gave an answer-before he read it I guess-his parents called. He turned around, glancing back at me once. He exited the room at a second call.

I looked back at the writing. I continued reading the dream. This mystery ghost changed like Danny does between Fenton and Phantom. The description faded. It didn't finish. It began to describe him with white hair and small beard then stopped. There were blank lines about five of them before finally another thing was written.

Uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Foreseen

Chapter 4

I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep. I only began to notice when the dreams began. The dream started on a regular, sunny morning. It was the first sunny dream I've had. The focus was moving, as if I was walking. I noticed Jasper High off to the side. There was a ringing noise. I guessed it was the school bell. The focus was moving toward the school now, as if it was regular day of school.

There was a voice, behind my main focus. It was familiar. I turned around. It was the ghost I'd read about earlier. The black hair and red eyes. The white cape with read inside. My uncle's ghost form. He had a smile on as he hovered above the crowd. I heard a hiss, most likely from myself.

_My dear, what do you happen to be doing here?_ His voice was familiar and it brought back twisted memories. There was a fading feeling in the back of my head told me I was now in ghost form. He chuckled, bellowing with a heavy, half-hearted laugh. A green blast, coming from the focus, hit the old ghost. He vanished, missing the blast which hit the tree behind him.

_Failure, my child._ His voice was joking. He reappeared in front of me. His smile was twisted as he grabbed me. I felt it hard to breath. His hand was at my throat, I could tell. My feet lifted from the air. I could hear his laughter. It echoed. It kept echoing. The dream faded into blackness.

I sat up abruptly. The laughing continued to echo. I was panting. My white suit shimmered in the light from the morning sun leaking in. I was a ghost. I had somehow changed in my dream. I transformed back into my usual clothes. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. The door was opened. A bowl of cereal, not yet soggy, sat on the night stand.

I spun my finger in the milk. The white liquid dripped from my finger. I placed the finger in my mouth, sucking the milk off it. I hadn't tasted milk in a long time. I ate up the cereal quickly. My stomach thanked me for the much needed food. I got up and left the room, colliding into another.

It wasn't Danny. It wasn't Maddie Fenton. It wasn't Jack Fenton. It was Danny's sister, Jasmine. Jazz. Her long orange draped down. The blue headband stood out from the orange. Her blue eyes were deep and dark similar to Danny's or the rest of his family I assumed. Her black shirt suited her. The long light blue jeans only reached her ankles then showed her skin until her black shoes.

"Hello?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm Maayan," I stumbled.

"Jasmine," she responded, happily holding out her hand to shake. "But you can call me Jazz. Everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled, grasping and eventually shaking her hand.

"Danny's downstairs. School starts soon," she explained, letting go on my hand.

She walked around me, toward her room I believed. I went toward the stairs. I went down to the next floor. I turned into the living room to see Maddie and Jack. Jack was working on a large gun. Maddie was assisting or trying to take it from him. Maddie perked upon seeing me.

"Danny's in the kitchen, the next door. He came up to give you cereal," Maddie smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton," I nodded, faking a smile. "Good luck with the weapon, Mister Fenton."

"I'll get it!" he yelped, quickly returning to his work.

"I'm sure he will," Maddie faked a smile also.

I entered the kitchen but was quickly pulled out by Danny. He ripped me out the door and down the street. The sun glowed, shimmering the streets in light. A sunny day. I flinched as Danny spun me forward. He looked at me with a smile but, eventually, frowned.

"Something wrong?" he asked and his voice was like music.

"I had a weird dream last night, that's all. It was stranger than normal," I explained, barely glancing at him.

"That thing you told me to look at last night, it sounded like Vlad Ma-I mean Plasmius," Danny added.

"I know who Plasmius is. Vlad Masters, Billionaire or something like that. I know him better as my foster parent or Uncle as he preferred to be called." I didn't mean to hiss at him but that's how it came out.

I stormed off ahead. I could sense the astonished face Danny was giving me from behind. Suddenly, I was invisible and soon I was flying. I looked to my left. Danny Phantom was flying, holding my hand tight. Soon we were visible again. He began talking.

"So Vlad's your Foster parent?" Danny questioned. "Why?"

"My parents died when I was ten, during a visit to their old friend Vlad Masters. They were killed in a car accident. Surprisingly, I and Alex survived," I stated harshly.

"Alex is your brother, right. The one who tried to waste me last night?" Danny was just full of questions I didn't want to answer.

"Yes. He likes the name Alexander better if you're not his family," I nodded.

We arrived at Jasper high. We rested on the ground. He turned into his street clothes again in a flash of light. He looked back at me. He didn't speak, only walked inside. I was about to go inside, after Danny was inside, but I heard the bell. My dream flashed before my very eyes. There was a laugh from behind me. I turned around and there he was. Vlad Plasmuis.

"My dear, what do you happen to be doing here?" His voice was the same as in the dream.

That same tingling feeling went through me. I was in my ghost form. I wasn't happy to see him. His laughter, haunting. I shot. The green blast shot into the tree. He was gone. I looked around, though I knew where he was. I was waiting to hear his twisted tone.

"Failure my child." It hit me hard, the tone and voice.

He reappeared in front of me, just like the dream. The choking feeling, my feet lift off the ground, everything resembled the dream. He laughed, throwing his head back. The laughter. I was beginning to hate that laughter. I closed my eyes, wishing I'd wake up from this nightmare. Sadly, this was a nightmare I wasn't waking from.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Warning! I don't know what I was thinking or doing in this chapter. I sort of lost track of where this story was going too so…bare with me.

Foreseen

Chapter 5

Air pierced my lungs. I sat up abruptly as if I woke form my nightmare. Instead, I'd just fell into one. I was in a familiar looking area. An old lab with some new paint and trinkets. I hissed, pulling my arms forward as hard as I could but failed. The glowing green straps around my wrists. A sharp pain went through me. I screamed and the echo of my voice to much for my own ears.

"Quiet, child." The voice sounded so reassuring and yet so menacing.

"Get away from me, Plasmius!" I hissed, straining against the straps even harder.

He appeared before, a smug smile on his face. I groaned, releasing all the pressure I had built in me. A wail left my lips, sending Plasmius back. I hadn't used that before! Plasmius didn't seem too pleased I could do that. He grasped me by my throat again. Air started leaving me again, the world spun. He released.

"You have a ghostly wail…just like Danny." His voice sounded soothing.

"A ghostly wail?" I hadn't had my powers very long, any new power was a mystery to me.

"Danny has many powers he didn't have originally, even some I don't have now," he explained, walking away for a moment.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped.

"I don't want you but…" he paused, looking back at me.

"Alexander," I gasped, opening my eyes.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much," he stated coldly, clicking a button near something I knew was a portal.

"What are you going to do with me?" I didn't mean to sound distressed and yet that's how my voice came out.

"He doesn't like you which means," his voice grew colder, twisted and closer to a laugh, "you are of no more use to me."

The next thing I knew I was in a green area, surrounded by floating islands and doorways. I strained, wailing as I tugged at the bands around me. I screamed when all else failed. Green ghosts flew around, under, over me. None of them cared for a ghost floating on a lab table. My voice was running horse. I stopped screaming, tilting my head to one side. Something happened, blowing up things around me.

I had fallen off the table. I still couldn't move. My body hurt. I believed that ghosts couldn't get hurt and yet I felt this surge of uncontrollable pain. I continued to float through the zone. The Ghost zone. I hadn't been in here before but I'd heard about it from Alex before he left.

Castles, doorways, islands…they all floated by. I hit the ground. I couldn't move. My eyes slowly closed. Something slipped from my lips. It a ghost sense, the kind Danny has. I expected it to happen much more often within the ghost zone. It had only gone off very little. Once, upon seeing Danny one time but never again. Another time was when I was around Plasmius. Once around my brother. It seemed to only go off for important reasons.

Something tapped on me. Again I felt the surge of pain around me. I groaned. I heard a hum as if someone had acknowledged me. The ground scrapped past me. I was being pulled somewhere else. It was the last thing I felt and the last thing I heard was a reassuring voice.

"Right, on time."


	6. Chapter 6

Foreseen

Chapter 6

The last couple of days become a large blur to me. Some things came out crystal clear but faded in seconds. All I knew was to see the faces of my friends were simply a sight for sore eyes. Apparently, I was the same for them. They hugged me tight, first Danny then Tucker joined soon followed by a reluctant Sam.

"Where have you been!?"

After a moment of hugging, we all sat on a park bench. I sat in-between Tucker and Danny. Sam sat on the other side of Danny. I wasn't sure how to explain it, how tell them I didn't remember. The look on Danny's worried face and the startled expressions of Sam and Tucker was plain. Unchangeable.

"I got captured." I remembered that much. "By Plasmius."

"Are you okay?" gasped Danny.

"Why'd he want you?" Tucker questioned.

"He didn't want me he wanted…"

"Alexander," Danny finished.

"Who?" Sam and Tucker's voice merged as they spoke.

"My brother. I almost forgot…I…we didn't…!" I gasped, realizing Danny and I didn't tell them about my being half as well.

"Didn't what?" questioned Sam alone this time.

"We may have forgotten to mention that fact Maayan is also…" Danny let the sentence drag with longer words.

"Half ghost," I had to finish it before it dragged on to forever.

"You're a half ghost like Danny? How cool!" Tucker cheered.

"Alright back to this whole capturing story thing," Sam hissed, hitting Tucker good and hard upside the head.

"He sent me to…the Ghost Zone isn't that what it's called," I hummed.

"Then what?" questioned Danny.

"I…I don't remember," I admitted.

"You don't remember?" mumbled Sam.

"I remember a voice then everything went black till I was walking down the street this morning," I explained.

"What kinda voice?" Tucker hummed.

"It was familiar like I've heard it before. I'm sure it was a male ghost," I stated quietly.

"Male ghost still leaves a lot of ghosts," sighed Danny.

"I remember getting jabbed with something. I think I may recall what he said but…" I explained.

"What'd he say? Don't end up in the ghost zone again or there's no place like home?" Sam mocked.

"Right on time," I repeated, remembering the soothing words of the familiar voice.

"Right on time? What kinda saying is that to remember," hissed Tucker.

Danny hummed, entering deep thought as he stood. The three of us watched he paced. Eventually Sam let out a cold laughter as if finding humor in this whole predicament. Tucker just looked at her with eyes like daggers. I relaxed, slipping both hands into my pocket. After growing uncomfortable, I pulled them out and leaned forward.

Something slipped out from my jacket. I looked down, leaning back against the wooden bench. The something looked like a medallion. It was slick, cold in her palm. The surface shimmered in the foggy, afternoon. I ran my thumb along it. The glimmer of two interweaved letters glowed. My fingers ran along the edges. They rose, running over a button. I was about to press it, to see what lied inside, when Danny's voice broke it.

"What's that?"

As three stared at me now. I glanced at each before looking back at the pendent. Danny held out his hand as if he wanted to examine it for himself. Something told me not to. My fingers held onto the button. I titled it back and forth, allowing the sun to illuminate the tangled letters. A memory flashed.

All I could see was being handed the medallion, warned to never let it go. The voice. The voice that warned me was the same cool, calm voice that had whispered 'Right on time'. To never let it go echoed in my mind. I didn't realize it but my clutch on the medallion tightened. The button was close to being pressed down all the way, opening and revealing the inside.

"Isn't that Clockwork's little symbol?"

Tucker had spoken out. I perked up suddenly, pulling out of the memory. It faded soon after. I looked at Danny. His hand was still held out, waiting for it to be handed. I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"I remember I'm not supposed to let it go…" I whispered. His hand lowered.

"That is Clockwork's mark though. It makes sense if he saved you," Danny shrugged, returning to his seat.

"I don't remember anything else. Who's Clockwork anyway?" My voice was soft, pulled away under the slipping breeze.

"Clockwork pretty much manages time," Tucker butted in once more.

"He lived really deep in the Ghost Zone. You must've traveled really far to wind up there," added Danny.

"Sounds cool!" I cheered, smiling lightly.

"Open it."

Sam's voice startled the rest of us. It was as if she'd just appeared out of nowhere or just now learned how to speak. I turned back to the medallion, my fingers tight around the button. I closed my eyes, dragging in a deep breath. Letting it out, opening my eyes, my fingers pushed the button. The item clicked, the top lifting slowly.

"It's a watch…"


	7. Chapter 7

Foreseen

Chapter 7

It was in fact a watch. One of those old types of watches men would keep in their pockets. It had cursive handwritten numbers and slick looking, black hands. The panel, which the numbers rested on, was a pale green and a deeper green. The two colors moved, spinning around each other. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Why'd he give you a watch?" snapped Tucker.

"It's Clockwork, the ghost of time. What else would you expect?" retorted Danny.

"It's cold out, let's go home," I whispered.

I got stray glances from each. At first they somewhat chuckled, believing I was joking. That was until I got up and started heading for Fenton Works. I kept my eyes on the ground. Eventually, with a blue gasp slipping from lips, I felt Danny's presence beside me. I didn't look at him.

We got to his house soon after. I went straight to the guest room, avoiding the talking to coming from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. With the door closed, the argument stopped. Flopping onto the bed, the world seemed to shiver. I stared at the ceiling. I looked at the medallion. The entwined C and W were beautifully done, almost looking handmade. I rolled over, gently closing my eyes. Before long I slipped into slumber.

My dream was a weird one. It didn't show Danny or Plasmius. Nothing of the future it seemed. In fact, it was of my past. I tried hard to recall the exact moment but then the entire view became clear. Counters cluttered with notes. The floor slick and well shined. The walls metallic and soundproof. On the far wall there was a giant, hole shielded by a metallic door.

_Looks pretty cool, don't it?_ The voice almost shocked me awake. The soothing, calm voice of a past protector. A guardian for what seemed like life. A familiar looking friend. My brother. He had similar black hair but it had the same streaks of bright purple as I remembered. His eyes were shimmering, a glowing blue light in the darkly lit room. He stepped into view.

I felt my mouth move, hearing the softness of my own voice. _Sure is. He's going to make us go in it?_ There was a wave of nervousness, chilling down my spine as the hole opened. Wires slipped down and two glowing buttons called from inside. I wanted to warn him. To tell him not to go in. but my mouth wouldn't move. It was only a memory.

_Vlad's a nice guy. He gave us a home. The least we could do is step inside a press a button._ Alex's voice sounded smoothed out, echoing with words of wisdom past his years. He stepped over to a rack, pulling off a suit. I watched, helpless, as he pulled it up. He looked at me, an old glimmer in his eyes. I heard a whimper. It came from my own softened voice.

_Here, I'll help ya!_ He pulled the suit on me, helping my arms in and legs. He held my hand, kneeling. He looked up, searching my face. I, even then, could never tell what he was searching for. He smiled as if he found it. With that, he stood and led me to the door to the eventual Ghost Zone portal.

_No matter what happens…I love you._ That line, that voice, it tore at my insides. It ripped my heart to see what became of him. He turned on me. So much for love. He reached out a pushed the button. Lights flashed and something shot through me. I heard the shattering sound of our wails combining. He let go.

_Alex!_ My childish voice called to him. My eyes flashed. Everything turned white then green. Everything slowed to a pace of unearthly sluggishness. My heart pounded in my ears. His voice still rang out loud but it faded slowly in the darkness. I felt my body change. My black in front of my eyes changed into a bleached white. My eyes glowed brighter. My suit transformed.

Suddenly I noticed something. Something I didn't remember from this time. I was in the Ghost Zone momentarily. I saw the green glow of the spirits flowing past. One paused, looking straight at me. His eyes were a bright red and stared deep into me as if predicting my name or age or something. A smile slung across his face.

I felt the softness of a hand against my check. He nodded, backing up. _The future's in your eyes. _That familiar voice. The Ghost who'd found me, who gave me that watch. Clockwork. _The past's in your smile._ He kept explaining and my younger self refused to speak or question. _But the present…_He paused, his smirking smile falling into a frown. Then another smirk. _You'll have to find on your own._

I sat in bed, sweating lightly. The memory was one I had. At least most of it. The ending had been fuzzed but now was crystal clear. These dreams of the future, the past now, they were a gift it seemed. A gift from the master of time himself. I looked around. Something rose in, a defiant glow. I threw away the covers and knew what I was going to do next.


End file.
